Bad Teen High School GaaraXNaruto
by SoulAngelGirl
Summary: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. But I do own Sai's heart . He gave it to me himself! Just a story about Gaara and Naruto :). Hope you like and please review! Thanks! Warning: This is yaoi (gay, boyXboy, bl) and also a little bit of girlXgirl There will also be a bit of rape in it...so yeah, don't like don't read! Thank ya much!
1. Chapter 1

Bad Teen High School 1 GaaraXNaruto

Note: I do not own any Naruto characters. But I do own Sai's heart ;) He gave it to me himself : P :D

Gaara stared out of the car window as Temari drove him to school. "It's gonna be hard, Gaara." She said and Gaara sighed. She told him this every time they move, every time they drive to a new school. "I know, Temari. You say this every time. "After he said that Temari looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, I know. But this time is going to be different. This time you have to try to make friends." Gaara looked at her in surprise. "Why? Were just gonna leave again." Temari looked even more uncomfortable. "No, were not. We're not going to move this time. I wanted to tell you earlier but Kankuro said to wait." Gaara's mouth dropped open. "Wait, you mean were gonna stay here? We're not gonna move again?" Temari nodded. "Yeah, were not going to move anymore." She looked over at Gaara and smiled a little. "Okay, were there. Welcome to your new-" **SCREECH** Temari had to swerve just in time so she wouldn't hit a group of kids that suddenly ran in front of the car. "School." She finished weakly. The "school" that I was going to, was huge and black and grey and gothic looking. It had a big chain fence around it and highschoolers were climbing all over it. The sign in front of the gate said, 'Bad Teen High School for Delinquents'. "Umm, Temari? Why am I going to this kind of school?" Temari just stared at the school. "I have no idea what's going on but you better hurry to class. Be safe and have a nice day." After she said that Temari practically shoved Gaara out of the car and drove away leaving him standing there not sure what to do. "Hey, idiot! What do you think you're doing?" A male voice shouted angrily at him and Gaara turned around. The person shouting was a guy with long brown hair and pale eyes. Standing next to him was a cute girl with brown hair up in two buns on the back of her head. "That's my spot! For my car!" The guy said. Gaara just turned back around and walked away which obviously pissed him off. "Hey bastard look at me when I'm talking to you!" Gaara in answer just raised his hand above his head, clenched his fist and held up his middle finger in response and continued walking away. "Neji, no! He's not worth it, let it go!" He heard the cute girl say loudly and at first he thought that the girl was not able to calm him down he realized she did cause Gaara was still walking. 'Heh, today's going to be...interesting.' Gaara smirked to himself as he walked through the school doors.

And sadly the first thing he saw was a short long haired brunette girl. Standing in the middle of the hall. Naked. Gaara blushed violently and turned his head away a little and then he heard "Hahahaha! Look at Haku he's such a loser!" An older boy was laughing making fun of her. Wait, _He_? Gaara then realized that it was a boy and that older teens were laughing making fun of him and he was trying to cover up his...man parts with his hands tied behind his back (which also made Gaara blush a little). ~TeeHee ;P~ "Leave me alone! Give me back me clothes it's not funny!" Haku was crying and Gaara immediately felt a sense of protectiveness over the younger teen. "Hey!" Gaara shoved his way over to Haku and stood in front of him protectively. "Leave. Him. Alone. Or your gonna have to deal with me." Now Gaara was kind of tall so he was taller than some of the other people so most were intimidated by him and ran away. "Give him his clothes." Gaara said to the remaining teens and one of them ran foreword and threw the clothes at them then ran away yelling, "Faggot! Stupid faggot!" And the others followed her saying the same thing. Gaara pulled Haku into the bathroom and untied his hands and gave him his clothes. "There's your clothes, go...put them on." Haku was looking at him like he was a hero. "Thank you! Thank you so much! I mean you have no idea how thankful I am-" Haku was saying then Gaara shoved him into the bathroom stall muttering, "Yeah. Ok. No problem just put on your clothes before someone sees you." After Haku changed, Gaara said, "Your welcome." and started walking away. "Wait! Hey what's your name?" Haku called after him and Gaara raised his hand and called back in response before walking out the door. "Gaara. Gaara of the Sand." Haku stood there staring at were Gaara had been standing. "Gaara of the Sand, huh? That's a cool name. Oh! I can tell Naruto, he seemed interested. Well a bit more then interested but..." Haku stood there talking to himself before the bell rang and he hurried off to his class. "Gaara. Thank you Gaara." The young teen smiled to himself and continued walking.

"Well, welcome to Gym!" Gai sensei the gym teacher yelled. He had a bowl cut and his hair was shiny and he had huge eyebrows and he was dressed in a green jumpsuit. He continued yelling and talking about what they're doing in gym as he stood in front of the rest of the class. "I'm sure you're going to **LOVE** this class! Right Lee?" Gai Sensei shouted then turned to a teen that looked _exactly_ like him, shiny black haired bowl cut, green jumpsuit, huge eyebrows and everything else. "YES GAI SENSEI! You guys will definitely LOVE this class! I know I do! It's my favorite!" Gaara and the other people just stood and stared at both weirdo's before replying quietly, "Yeah I'm sure it's great." Gai Sensei and Lee just smiled brilliantly at him, and oh God there smiles were _blinding_!. They both looked straight at Gaara and said, "Well Gaara do you think you're gonna enjoy this class? Try hard and in no time at all you'll be filled with the wonders of youth!" Gaara muttered something about how he'll try hard and both Sensei and student grinned and went off to bother some other unfortunate student. 'This school...I've never been to a school like this before.' Gaara thought to himself as he and everyone else in his class started doing warm-up stretches. And then he saw him. A beautiful boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Gaara felt something weird happen inside of him. 'Who is this guy?' Gaara thought as he continued staring at him. "That's Naruto; he's a friend of Haku." Gaara jumped and turned around and there was a guy with spiky brown hair tied up in a ponytail standing there. He put his hand out and Gaara shook it. "I'm Shikamaru. And so you must be that new guy Haku was talking about." He said and Gaara nodded. "Gaara. I'm Gaara." Shikamaru nodded now and called over to the blonde boy. "Naruto! Hey Naruto come 'ere!" Naruto looked up and his eyes met Gaara's. God his eyes were beautiful, so beautiful. Naruto walked over and grinned at Gaara. "Hey I'm Naruto which Shikamaru probably told you already. So you're Gaara?" Gaara nodded and then said, "Yeah." Naruto's grin widened. "So wanna be partners?" He asked Gaara. "Yeah." He replied and Shikamaru laughed. "What?" Both Naruto and Gaara said at the same time. "Nothin' just that all you've said so far is 'Yeah'." And Gaara blushed. "Well I'm off. Good luck, Naruto." Shikamaru grinned and walked off over to a bigger boy with...orange!? hair and when Gaara looked at Naruto _he_ was blushing now. 'Oh God he's cute when he blushes' Naruto looked at Gaara and asked him what his schedule was. "Oh, here." He handed it to him.

Gaara's Education Schedule:

Gai: Gym 8:30 to 9:30

Orochimaru and Kabuto: Science 9:40 to 10:30

Kakashi and Iruka: History 10:35 to 11:35

Kurenai: Reading and Writing 11:40 to 12:40

Lunch 12:45 to 1:30

Asuma: Math 1:35 to 2:35

Tsunade: Health 2:40 to 3:40

Naruto then compared there schedules. "Cool!" He grinned. "You and have all the same classes except for Science and Math!" Gaara grinned. "That's awesome." They high fived and when their hands touched Gaara felt an electric shock go through him. He decided he liked the feeling. "Okay now people!" Guy Sensei shouted. "Since today is the first day of school were just gonna do exercise. But do not worry! Tomorrow we will train so hard you won't be able to walk for a week!" He flashed a dazzling nice guy smile. "This is the true power of _youth_!" Everybody but Lee who was jumping up and down in excitement stared at him and Lee shouted with enthusiasm, "Yes Guy Sensei! I will try my best!" And Guy Sensei grinned at him. 'Oh my god this class is completely fucked up' Gaara thought then glanced at Naruto and when he looked over at him and grinned, he decided that maybe it wasn't going to be that bad. Until, of course after class. Gaara walked down the hall with Naruto beside him telling him about his other friends and their relationship. "Sakura is lesbian and likes Karin but don't say anything 'cause Karin doesn't know.

Okay! End of Part One! Yea sorry I probably spelled some names wrong but _hey_! Its not like it's the end of the world! And yes, I know I don't wright their last names but I can't remember all their last names geez! And I'm sorry but I also am not going to wright, kun, chan, san and all that other stuffs after their names :/


	2. Chapter 2

Bad Teen High School 2 GaaraXNaruto

Gaara walked down the hall with Naruto beside him telling him about his other friends and their relationship. "Sakura is lesbian and likes Karin but don't say anything cause Karin doesn't know. Choji is single and straight. Shino is single and...err I'm not sure what he is...Shikamaru is straight an single and Sasuke is bi. Sai is straight and has a girl friend ~ :) ;) Me! ~ but Ino _loves_ him and everybody knows it. But Sai really doesn't like her at all sooo yeah. And as for everybody else I don't know." Gaara glanced over at Naruto who was kinda staring off into the distance and Gaara smiled. 'He's so cute.' Gaara thought and then Naruto grinned and yelled, "Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke was a guy Gaara and Naruto's age with straight raven hair and black eyes. Sasuke looked over at Gaara with a look of hate in his eyes then he saw Naruto and he looked pleased. "Hey I see your wearing that shirt I gave you." Sasuke said to Naruto when they got closer and Naruto looked down at his shirt as did Gaara. On his shirt was a picture of bunch of highschoolers all holder up signs saying, 'Save The Dinosaurs'. It took Gaara a few moments to get it but when he did he laughed along with Naruto and Sasuke had an even more pleased look on his face. "So I see you idiots are having fun." A familiar voice said. They all looked up and there was Neji and TenTen and Lee standing there. Gaara glared Naruto grinned and Sasuke looked bored."Hey guys!" Naruto said happily and Lee and TenTen smiled but Neji just stared at Gaara. "So why's this loser here?" He said and Gaara gritted his teeth. 'Remember what Temari said' Gaara thought. "What are you talking about Neji?" Naruto said looking surprised. Neji walked over in front of Gaara "I'm talking about this loser right here." And as he said the last part Neji punched Gaara and pushed him back against a locker and pressed his forearm against Gaara's neck, choking him. 'This bastard' Gaara reached up and grabbed Neji's arm and dug his fingernails into his arm hard and Neji yelled and pulled back. Gaara was about to attack him back when he felt someone pull him back and another person pulled Neji back and a familiar voice said to Gaara, "Hey li'l bro, ya know if you get on trouble I'm gonna have to tell sis." Gaara pushed away from his older brother Kankuro and muttered something about how it was Neji's fault. Gaara looked up and saw that the person who had pulled Neji back was Gaara's height and he looked alot like Sasuke who looked like he was seriously pissed off. "Sasuke, you should have stopped them." The guy said to Sasuke who just replied with, "Shut up, Itachi." 'Yeah they must be brothers.' Gaara thought. Kankuro looked at Gaara. "You know I'm gonna a have to tell Temari." Gaara looked at Kankuro pleadingly. "Please don't tell her, I promised I wouldn't fight!" He said and Kankuro's eyes softened. "It really wasn't Gaara's fault!" Naruto exclaimed and Kankuro said, "Fine I won't tell! But no more fighting!" And walked away. Itachi glanced at Sasuke then walked away with Kankuro. "Neji..." TenTen began and Neji responded with, "I know." And stalked off. TenTen and Lee glanced apologetically at Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke before following Neji. "Well that was..." Naruto began and Sasuke and Gaara said in unison, "Weird." They looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing. "Hey guys what's up?" They heard a male voice call out and they looked over and saw a tall guy with short scruffy brown hair with red marks on his cheeks. "Kiba!" Naruto yelled happily. "Nothin much. Oh this is Gaara, he's new here!" Naruto gestured towards Gaara who waved and Kiba. Kiba walked over to them and grinned. "Hey man whats up?" Kiba held out his hand and Gaara grasped it in a handshake. Gaara grinned. 'I think I'm gonna like this guy.' Kiba looked at Naruto's shirt with a confused look on his face then he grinned. "Nice shirt man." Sasuke grinned as did Gaara. Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks, Sasuke gave it to me." Kiba grinned again this time at Sasuke. "Wow I didn't know you had a sense of humor." He said jokingly and Sasuke shrugged. Naruto was about to say something when the bell rang and they had to go to their separate classes. Gaara looked at his schedule and saw that his next class was Science. 'Well lets see how this goes' Gaara sighed then headed towards class. It wasn't that bad except the teachers were creepy. They kept licking their lips every time they looked at each other or a student. And when Gaara asked if they were going to have to dissect anything they stared at him and started laughing like crazy. Really creepy. Finally class was over and it was time for History.

When Gaara got there he saw Haku who waved him over to a seat next to him. "Hey, Gaara." Haku grinned and Gaara grinned back. The teacher Kakashi Sensei clapped his hands together a few times to get everybody's attention. "Welcome to your class dadadadada etc. etc. etc. blahblahblah yadayadayada you get the idea. So to start off please turn to chapter one in your book and keep reading until you get to chapter two. When you are done close your book and raise your hand. You will then be given a piece of paper with a quiz on it. Do the quiz and when you are done bring it to my desk and I will grade it. You are allowed to take notes. And remember this for tomorrow and so on until Friday because you will be doing this every week except on Friday. Every Friday you will have to write a four page essay about the chapters that you read. The End." Kakashi Sensei finished talking and sat down at his desk and everyone started reading. Gaara finished reading fairly quickly and raised his hand. Kakashi Sensei's assistant Iruka Sensei hurried over and put the quiz on Gaara's desk. "Yes!" Gaara heard the person to finish say when he was coming back from Kakashi Sensei's desk. "I got an A!" Gaara also finished that quickly and after checking over his work he stood up and walked over to Kakashi Sensei's desk and put the quiz on it. More people had already gone up before him Gaara noticed. Kakashi Sensei nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Gaara checked his work when he got back to his desk. Gaara stared at his work before cussing under his breath. On the paper was a -C. Gaara stared at the grade irritatedly. 'Usually I'm pretty good at math. Damn it, I hope I do a lot better next time or else Temari's gonna be pissed!' . Gaara heard Haku whimper beside him and he looked over. "I got a C again!" Haku whispered to Gaara. He patted his shoulder and said he got the same. The bell rang soon after and it was time for Reading and Writing with Kurenai Sensei and with Naruto. Gaara went to the bathroom first though because he had a few minutes. Gaara went into a stall and pulled down his pants. He also imagined Naruto doing the same thing to him and immediately got hard. Thankfully for Gaara the bathroom was empty. "Shit" Gaara cussed and touched his throbbing member. Gaara sighed and grabbed his dick and it throbbed again. Gaara pumped his hand up and down and moaned again louder this time, imagining Naruto doing the same thing, kissing and sucking on his length and making him cum then Gaara doing the same to him. Gaara finally couldn't take it anymore and came into his hand with a shudder. Gaara was breathing hard when the bell rang again and he quickly washed up and ran to class. When Gaara sat down in a seat next to Naruto he was still imagining Naruto touching him and licking him. Gaara glanced over at Naruto and blushed thinking of doing it to him. Naruto looked at Gaara and grinned at him and Gaara grinned back.

Okay that was long also but i felt like making another long chapter lol. Well was that enough...~blush~ for you? Haha probably not but don't worry, there will be more...~blush~ later on. Mwahahahahaha! Aaaannd on with the next part!


	3. Sorryyyyyyy :'(

I am very sorry to say that I cannot make it easier to read this story because…well actually I have no idea why it is not working. I am very sorry; I tried putting in more spaces, putting a divider thing between the lines, nothing worked. Very sorry :'( :'o I will try to make it easier to read again but for now I can't do anything about it…..SADNESS. =* *=


	4. Chapter 3

Bad Teen High School 3 GaaraXNaruto

"It's here, it's here! I'm back from procrastination-" "Stop lying, hurry up next time!" Screams the crowd. *cower in fear* I don't own Naruto, but I have Sai's heart! Rate and Review please!

Naruto looked at Gaara and grinned at him and Gaara grinned back. "Hey guys."

A voice said and they both looked up and saw a guy standing there with straight black hair and black eyes and some scrolls attached to his pant legs and some little wooden rectangles which Gaara guessed held paint brushes. "Sai!" Naruto grinned and held up his hand in a high five. Sai smiled and high fived back then looked at Gaara and held out his hand. "Hello, my name is Sai." Gaara smiled back and shook his hand. "I'm Gaara. Nice to meet you." He responded with a smile.

Naruto grinned again and said, "Sai is really awesome at drawing, Gaara! Show him Sai!" Sai blushed slightly at the praise and took out one of the scrolls from his belt and opened it. Inside was a painting of willow tree and a girl with short pink hair was sitting under it, staring off into the distance like she was deep in thought.

Gaara stared at the painting in amazement. "Wow! That is really awesome!" Sai smiled in thanks. Naruto pointed to the girl in the painting and said, "That's Sakura! She's a good friend of mine. I think you're gonna like her!" Naruto smiled at Gaara who blushed at seeing his beautiful smile but thankfully Naruto didn't notice ~although Sai did ^.^ ~TeeHee!~ because he had started rambling on again.

"Sai likes painting and drawing random people without them knowing!" He said and Gaara laughed. Sai smiled and shrugged. "It's sometimes better that way."

Naruto laughed and then the teacher cleared her throat and everyone went to their seats.

Gaara daydreamed mostly in class and soon it was over. Naruto grinned at Gaara and his stomach rumbled.

Naruto laughed and said, "I guess it's time for lunch now, huh?" Gaara grinned and laughed in agreement. They both walked to the cafeteria while telling each other about their families.

"My parents died when I was really young so Jiraiya took care of me and still takes care of me. He's a real big pervert though so I call him Jiraiya pervert. Ahahahahah he's really nice though." Naruto was saying.

Gaara looked at Naruto closely. 'He seems so happy now' Gaara smiled. "So will I be able to meet this 'Jiraiya pervert' then?" Gaara laughed and Naruto grinned. "Yeah! Hey you should come to my house sometime soon!" Gaara agreed and smiled at Naruto.

"Hey tell me about yourself now." Naruto poked Gaara in the stomach and Gaara sighed. "My family? Well my Mom died because of my Dad. He was real abusive and would hit me and my siblings. Of course then Mom would shield us but she could only do so much. She died five years ago when I was ten so I still remember her. Dad's still alive but we don't live with him anymore."

Naruto stared at Gaara sadly. "Oh sorry...I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Gaara looked at Naruto in assurance. "It's ok I don't mind. Now I live with my older brother Kankuro and older Sister Temari. Kankuro actually goes to this school too but Temari goes to an all-Girls School down the road. I don't know why, something about how relatives wanted us here. We really hate our relatives. But oh well."

Gaara grinned at Naruto and Naruto smiled back.

"You would have really liked my Mom. You're a lot like her. Always smiling happily." Gaara said and reached up and touched Naruto's cheek. Naruto looked a little surprised at that and Gaara quickly took his hand away. "Ah. Sorry." Naruto smiled and said, "It's okay. Your touch is very calming." Gaara blushed and this time Naruto did see it but before he could ask about it Haku popped up beside them.

"Hey guys!" Gaara smiled at Haku and patted his head. "Eh? Hey what are ya doing?" Gaara smiled and responded, "Ah, nothing I just felt like petting your head." Haku blushed and then laughed and so did Naruto. By then they were at the cafeteria and they walked inside and over to an empty table. They had all been told in an email sent to them by the school to bring their own lunches on the first day so they already had lunch. "And *of course* Naruto is eating Ramen for lunch." Haku said jokingly and Naruto looked jokingly offended. "_Of course_ I brought Ramen! Ramen is like, like, like my _air_! It's what keeps me alive basically!" Haku rolled his eyes and laughed. Gaara had just packed some plain chicken noodles with carrot sticks and juice.

"Geez Gaara aren't you gonna be hungry?" Naruto looked at him in disbelief and Gaara just shrugged. "I don't get that hungry." Naruto just looked at him before humphing and eating his Ramen.

Gaara couldn't help but laugh and soon Haku was laughing too and neither of them knew why and Naruto was just staring at them. "You guys are weird." Naruto laughed as he finished his ramen. Haku and Gaara finally stopped laughing and quickly finished their lunches.

"Ahh that was good." Choji and Shikamaru plopped down besides Naruto and Choji looked at Gaara with a big smile. "Hey! You must be Gaara, I'm Choji!" Gaara smiled at Choji and nodded. Shikamaru yawned and frowned at Haku. "Hey Haku when was the last time you saw Zabuza?"

Haku looked at Shikamaru questioningly. "Last Saturday. Why?" He answered and Shikamaru shrugged. Then the bell rang rang and it was time to go to class. "We gotta go now. Bye Haku, Choji, Shikamaru. See you later!" Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and started running to their next class and Gaara ran with him.

They got to the classroom just as the last bell rang. "Ugh math. Hey, do you know what math stands for?" Naruto asked Gaara and Gaara shook his head. "Mental. Abuse. To. Humans." Gaara laughed and the teacher took attendance. "Ok class, today we start with-" Asuma Sensei paused to light a cigarette and put it in his mouth. "Page 5. And as you know we will be learning-" Another pause to take a breath. "About math, and all that good stuff. So are there any questions before we start." Nobody said anything.

"Ok then. Here we go." The rest of math consisted of learning _all_ about math. When it was finally done everyone rushed out of the classroom which was filled with smoke, to actually get some fresh air. "Well that was boring." Gaara stated and Naruto nodded. "And off to health." They both said at the same time and laughed. Health was pretty much learning how to properly brush your teeth and flossing.

When class was done Tsunade Sensei handed out tooth brushes and floss and reminded everybody that next week they would learn about safe sex. "Yes! School is over!" Naruto cried and Sasuke added, "For today." and Naruto groaned. Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, Haku and Naruto had grouped together and had started walking home. "Well Naruto at least you get to look forward to tomorrow." Haku said brightly and Naruto respond with another groan. They all laughed and parted ways to go home.

Gaara walked into the apartment and was about to call out that he was home when he heard Temari yelling. "What do you mean?! Of course I can take care of them by myself! Yes I know Gaara is young and so is Kankuro but at least-excuse me?! What did you just-the gender of people that Gaara likes is none if your business! And so what if Kankuro's bi?!" Gaara winced. She was talking on the phone with relatives and they were probably complaining about how Gaara was gay.

"No you listen to me. Both Gaara and Kankuro are responsible teens. And so am I! Just because I let Kankuro have girlfriends _and_ boyfriends, and Gaara have boyfriends does not mean-just shut up for once you stupid whore!" Temari yelled and slammed the phone down.

When Gaara walked into the room Temari was sitting with her head on the table. Gaara back over to the door and opened it. "I'm home!" He called and shut the door and walked back into were Temari was. "Oh, hi Gaara." She said cheerfully and smiled at him. Gaara smiled back and asked, "So why am I going to a school for delinquents?" Temari just shook her head. "I don't know, that's the school that bitch of an Aunt signed you up for." Gaara sighed. "I made some friends today." Temari looked at him in surprise. "Really? That's great Gaara!" Gaara smiled. "Yeah. I met a really nice guy. He's a good friend." Temari looked at him closely. "A good friend meaning you like him?" and Gaara nodded. Temari smile at him. "That's really wonderful Gaara." Gaara grinned at her. "I'm going up to my room now.

Tell me when Kankuro gets home." Gaara said and started walking up the stairs. Temari nodded and said she would.

Ok that ended up being longer then i thought it would be lol. Ok well im super tired )X so bye-for-now!


	5. Chapter 4

Bad Teen High School 4 GaaraXNaruto

HAHA YEAH! Rate & Review please! I do not own Naruto :'( But I do have Sai's heart :3

"I'm going up to my room now. Tell me when Kankuro gets home."

Gaara said and started walking up the stairs. Temari nodded and said she would. Gaara went into his room and flopped on his bed. _Must do homework now._

Gaara sighed and grabbed his work out of his bag and started working. A while later Temari called up the stairs that she was going to her friend's house and would be back at about eleven o'clock. An hour later Kankuro came home with his friend, Itachi.

"Hey bro, Temari said you needed me." Kankuro said when he opened Gaara's door. "Ah. Your with a friend never mind." Gaara said looking at Itachi.

"Ok. Me an Itachi are gonna be in my room." Gaara nodded. 'I can't tell him about Naruto while Naruto's friend's _brothe_r is here' Gaara thought to himself while lying on his bed. A little while later while Gaara was reading he thought he heard something weird and got up. 'What the heck? Sounds like a person...' Gaara went up to Kankuro's door and pressed his ear up against it and heard kissing and moaning noises.

'Crap! Get the fuck outta there Gaara!' his mind was screaming at him when he heard the sounds of a zipper and a muffled groan. Gaara cracked open the door. Kankuro and Itachi lying on top of each other, hands in each other's pants kissing each other with their tongue in each other's mouth. Gaara gasped and they started to look up. Gaara quickly closed the door and ran to his room and curled up on his bed.

"Shit." Gaara cussed quietly to himself. "What the fuck was that?!" Gaara cursed when he heard a knock on his door. "Hey Gaara? I know you're in there." It was Kankuro's voice. Gaara curled into a tighter ball. "Gaara. Don't make me burst in there. For all we know you could be masturbating or crying or something."

Gaara blushed at the thought of what he had done earlier this morning. "Ok I'm coming in." Kankuro opened the door and walked in with Itachi. "Come on Gaara we know you saw something."

Kankuro was standing next to the bed with his arms crossed, Itachi standing next to him. Gaara glanced up at Kankuro. He looked worried. He glanced at Itachi who looked curious. He buried his head back down into his arms. He hated seeing people do that stuff. He already saw enough of it when his Dad was alive. Why did Kankuro do that now?

"Oi, Gaara. I'm sorry. We didn't think you would hear. Gaara?" He sounded worried 'I'm...hard...shit.' Gaara pulled his legs closer to his chest. "Is he..." Itachi began to say then stopped. Kankuro looked at him. "What?" Itachi had a weird look on his face. "He's hard. Very hard." Gaara blushed and tried to tighten himself closer together. "Oh. Uhh...oh." Kankuro's voice sounded weird.

"Gaara do you need...anything? Like uhh..." Kankuro looked at Itachi for help and Itachi just shrugged. "Like umm, I don't know...I'm gonna leave now. We'll talk about this later. Bye."

Kankuro called as he left the room and Itachi left after looking at Gaara once more. Gaara blushed deeply and ran his hand through his red hair. 'What do I do?' Gaara stayed in that position until he got hungry and went downstairs to the kitchen for food. Kankuro and Itachi were sitting at the table talking about who knows what. "Hey." Kankuro said to Gaara and Gaara just looked away.

'Baka Kankuro...' "Hey we're sorry." Gaara looked at him and shrugged. "It's fine." Kankuro looked relieved. "So Temari told me that you like a guy." Gaara looked up at him in surprise. "Yeah. His names Naru-" Gaara quickly covered his mouth but Itachi heard enough.

"Ah the kid with the blonde hair." Itachi looked amused and Kankuro looked happy for him. "Yeah. He's nice." Gaara said. He looked at his brother and Itachi sitting there. "Are you two dating?" He asked and Kankuro shook his head, as did Itachi. "No we're not in that kind of relationship." Gaara got a weird look on his face.

"So then you two are...fuck buddies?" The question caught both Kankuro and Itachi off guard. "Um no, well no that was just something that we...do sometimes, just because..." Kankuro said and coughed a little. Itachi was still trying to figure out how in the world Gaara thought that they were fuck buddies. "Ok then. Well that's, interesting...I guess. Uh I'm gonna go to my room now. Bye."

Kankuro waved in response and Itachi just sat there. Gaara ran up the stairs to his room. Talking about that stuff had made him hard again and he had to do something about it. He locked the door and sat on his bed and closed his eyes.

He imagined Naruto doing stuff with him. He would be the top and Naruto would be bottom. Thrusting and panting, Naruto yelped with pleasure. "More please Gaara. Give me more! Ahhhh! Gaara!" "Naruto!" Gaara moaned into his sheets.

When he was done Gaara's bed was a mess. "Ah crap. I gotta clean this up now" Gaara muttered to himself and went to the bathroom and got some paper towels. He wiped his length off and took a shower. When he was done he washed his sheets and pillow. Finally he went to bed. "Oh my God that was a long day." Gaara groaned as he fell onto his bed. "So...tireddd..." Gaara murmured and fell asleep.

He woke up when Itachi knocked on his door. "Yeah?" He said when he opened the door and Itachi had a strange look on his face. "First of all, it wasn't my fault. It was his _own_ stupidness. And second of all, as of two minutes ago...you're out of butter. Kankuro got his head stuck in the toilet."

Gaara stared at him. "Uhhhh..." Itachi shrugged. "Not my fault. He tried to tackle me and he slipped and his head..." _Kankuro...you're an idiot'_

"Ok, uhh. What did you use to get his head out?" Itachi looked at him as though he were crazy. "Butter. What else" Gaara sighed and muttered, "Of course…"

Gaara walked into the bathroom. "Hey." Kankuro's voice was muffled. Gaara stared. Kankuro had his head in the toilet and his legs were awkwardly moving around on the floor, trying to get a grip. "Gaara, umm before you say anything, why is there cum on the floor?" Gaara blushed and kicked Kankuro hard. "Shut the fuck up. It's your fault." He said and Kankuro groaned. "Oww is that how you treat and person in trouble?" Itachi scoffed and Gaara just kicked him again. "Well then why were you two in the bathroom together?" Gaara asked looking at Itachi. "Uh well...the uh..."

Kankuro and Itachi didn't know what to say. Gaara heard his cellphone ringing in his room. "I'm gonna go now. See you guys later." Gaara ran upstairs to his room ignoring his brother's yells and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Gaara said and a male's voice responded, "Hello Gaara. I see you've taken an interest my Naruto. Meet me behind the school at the group of trees tomorrow before science and we can talk about it."

Gaara didn't have a chance to say anything because the person hung up. "What the hell...?" Gaara muttered to himself. 'Whatever,' He thought. 'I'm going to sleep.'

Gaara walked to school the next day. When he got there he went to his locker and met up with Naruto and the pink-haired girl, Sakura.

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto waved and Gaara grinned. As Sakura, Naruto and Gaara walked to class they didn't notice someone following them. When gym ended Naruto stretched and sighed. "Ugh, Guy Sensei must wanna kill us; he's working us so hard." Gaara nodded, tired as well. "Gotta go to the next class now, see ya later!"

Naruto waved and ran off to his next class and Gaara sighed and walked to where he was going to meet the person who had called him last night. When he got there he saw someone leaning against a tree and stopped five feet in front of them. "So I heard you wanted to talk to me." Gaara said with his hands in his pockets. The person looked up at him. "Hello, Gaara." He grinned and flung out his right arm.

Suddenly Gaara was pinned to the ground, surrounded by two other boys. "What the hell is going on?! Let me go!" Gaara shouted and one of them covered his mouth and eyes with a towel. "Hehehe Gaara, looks like we're gonna have fun with you." One of them sneered and Gaara felt them tugging on his pants.

They had tied his hands each to two trees which were close together so he couldn't move. Gaara started to panic, twisting and trying to get away but it was no use. He heard them laughing as they pulled down his underwear. Gaara tried to scream and couldn't because he still had the towel on his face. One of the guys was stroking his butt and suddenly he thrust his fist in his hole and started fisting him.

Gaara screamed silently, jerking and trying helplessly to get away. He hard them laughing and one of them said, "Now this is were it gets fun." the hand was pulled out and Gaara started tearing up at the eyes. One of them stuck his dick in and started thrusting.

Gaara was crying now, tears running down his face while another of the boys stuck his dick in with the others and both were thrusting, in and out, in and out. The third guy moved to the front and uncovered his mouth and thrust his penis in Gaara's mouth. He knew it was over and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Hnnn...Sorry, ending :/


End file.
